justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oath
(DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2012 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) August 30th, 2015 (NOW) December 21st, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = Tealish Shamrock |pc = / |gc = / Purple/ (Beta) |lc = Baby Blue (JD4) (NOW/JDU) |pictos = 93 |nowc = Oath |audio = |choreo = Arben Kapinadi https://www.instagram.com/p/UzLNcHgaAU/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf = Augusta Basile (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2) }}"Oath" by featuring is featured on as a DLC, , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two teenage girls, who appear to be best friends. P1 P1 is dressed like a street girl, with a red cap, yellow short t-shirt, red-yellow mosaic tights, and yellow shoes. P2 P2 is dressed as a school girl. She wears a yellow tie, purple vest, red shirt, yellow skirt, purple socks, and yellow shoes. There is a small red bowtie on one of the socks that P2 is wearing. Oath_Coach_1_JD4.png|P1 (Just Dance 4) Oath coach 1 big updated.png|P1 (Just Dance Now/''Just Dance Unlimited'') Oath_Coach_2_JD4.png|P2 (Just Dance 4) Oath coach 2 big updated.png|P2 (Just Dance Now/''Just Dance Unlimited'') Background The first half of the background (where P1 dances in for the majority of the routine) is covered with blue graffiti and has purple spots behind the graffiti resembling paint. The other half (where P2 dances in for majority for the routine) is an orange space with sparkling lights, resembling a disco ball. Bubbles can also be seen floating throughout the routine. During the chorus, the backgrounds swap colors (The graffiti background becomes orange and the disco background becomes blue). When the dancers switch places, the graffiti becomes blue and has the disco pattern while the right side has a line going across it. The background swaps colors again when the dancers switch places having the color scheme from the verses. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''(in a left-to-right wave) Cross both your right arms together such that they "weave". '''Gold Move 3: High-five both your right hands and raise them up together. Oath Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 Oath Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 Oathgmingame (1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Oathgmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *"Damn" is censored. *This is the second song by Cher Lloyd in the series; it succeeds Want U Back. ** It is also the first song by Becky G in the main series; it is followed by Can’t Get Enough, Problem (The Monster Remix), Built For This and Mad Love. ***However, this is the only song in which Becky G as a featured artist and not the main artist. This soon happens again when she returns as a featured artist in Mad Love. *The routine for Want U Back appears in the music video for this song. *P1 s underwear can be seen at some points during the song. *On the official Facebook page, Just Dance credits this song only by Becky G when they announced it on . *In a beta menu icon found in the files, P2 originally had a different appearance. Her eyes and nose were visible, her glove was badly textured (as her glove is glitching into her skin), and the glove is colored pink. ** Also, both of the dancers were moved to the left side of the icon. **Later, in the 20150115_1722 version of the files, the icon was changed to the version. *In the files, it can be seen that the coach selection images were originally going to be used for the game before they were updated in the 20150115_1722 version of the files. *In the lyrics of and , the word "oath" is written with the capital letter. Gallery Game Files OathJD4.png|''Oath'' ( ) oath2.jpg|''Oath'' (Updated square) Oathdlcl cover albumcoach.png| album coach oath_cover@2x.jpg| cover 458.png|P1 s avatar 200458.png|P1 s golden avatar 300458.png|P1 s diamond avatar Oath Picto.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Oathinactive.png|''Oath'' on the menu Oathactive.png| cover Promotional Images oathjd4.jpg 10404092_685814738220646_143492327378517929_n.jpg Beta Elements Oathdlc.jpg|Beta menu icon Behind the Scenes oath bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 oath bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 oath bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Others Want U Back in oath.png|''Want U Back'' appearing in the music video Oathchorus.png OATHHH.png Videos Official Music Video Cher Lloyd - Oath ft. Becky G Gameplays Oath - Just Dance 4 Oath - Just Dance Now Oath - Just Dance 2016 Oath - Just Dance 2017 Oath - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation it:Oath es:Oath Category:Songs Category:Songs by Cher Lloyd Category:Songs by Becky G Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Augusta Basile Category:Laura Ferretti